Raising a daughter while in College
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke have a 21 year old daughter Sophie Danes who is in her junior year of college with a 4 year old daughter Ava and her boyfriend who is a senior at the same college.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon Lorelai and Luke's 21 year old daughter Sophie is running around her dorm room cleaning up and getting ready for class.

''Momma?'' Ava questions her

''yes baby?'' Sophie answers her

''hungwy.'' Ava tells her

''okay baby what would you like some mac n cheese?'' Sophie asks her

''yes!'' Ava says

''okay.'' Sophie says and gets an individual bowl of the macaroni and peels the top off slightly to get the cheese packet out and adds some hot water to the bowl and sticks it in her microwave for a few minutes before taking it out o add the cheese and then mixes it up and put;s it on a little table for her daughter.

''okay here baby it's ready now mommy has to finish getting ready for class and daddy will be here any minute to watch you.'' Sophie tells her

''otay.'' Ava says

''ow hwot.'' Ava says

''well yea it's hot use ur brain.'' Sophie tells her putting her books and stuff she needs for class on her bed

''Momma?'' Ava questions her

''yes baby?'' Sophie answers her

''sippy.'' Ava tells her

''okay baby.'' Sophie says and goes into her mini fridge and gets Ava some juice in her sippy and puts the top on it and hands it to her

''fank you.'' Ava says

''you're welcome kido now eat.'' Sophie tells her

A few minute's later there's a knock on the door and Sophie answers it ''hey sweetie.'' she says and stands on her tippy toes and kisses him

''hey baby.'' he says back to her kissing her back

''so come on in.'' she says and lets him in leaving the door open

''okay.'' he says and walks in

''hey arn't you like late for your class?'' he asks her

''yes oh shoot.'' she says and grabs her stuff for class

''okay bye sweetpea be good for daddy bye babe.'' she tells Ava and and kisses her boyfriend also Ava's dad

''bye.'' he says to her and watches her leave

''so hey kido!'' he says

''hwi.'' Ava says to him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so what are ya eating?'' he asks her

''macncheese!'' she tells him

''sounds yummy so what did you do with mommy today?'' he asks Ava

Ava just shakes her head and takes a drink from her sippy cup not really paying attention to him.

''hunnie you know I love bothyou and your mommy very much right?'' he asks her

''you know I try and see you and your mommy as much as possible and as much as I can right?'' he asks her

Ava just nods

''mommy tells you I love you right?'' he asks her

Ava just nods again

''okay good.'' he says

Ava gets up and gets a book and brings it over to him.

''what's that baby?'' he asks her

''book!'' she tells him excitedly

''you like to read is mommy teaching you how to read?'' he asks her

''yea!'' she says all excited

''come here I'll read with you.'' he tells her

Ava sits in his lap and watches him open the book and reads the first few words out loud to him.

''t...th...e...the...c...at...cat...in...th...e...the...h...at...hat!'' she sounds out and reads out to him

''great job baby!'' he kisses her head

they read The Cat in the Hat together while they wait for Sophie to get back from class. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sophie comes home from class a little while later

''hey!'' she says and drops her stuff down on her bed

''hey baby.'' he says

''Hi Momma!'' Ava says

''was she good?'' Sophie asks him

''always.'' he tells her

''good.'' Sophie says

''momma I wead the cat in the hat to daddy.'' Ava tells her

''she sure did.'' he smiles and kisses her head

''aww.'' Sophie says

''she's so smart!'' he says

''yea she is.'' Sophie says and smiles

''so?'' she questions him

''so?'' Ben questions her

''are you guys getting hungry Ava you getting hungry again sweet pea?'' Sophie asks them

''yea.'' Ava tells her

''okay um so do you want to go out to dinner with us Ben?'' Sophie asks him

''sure sounds good.'' he says

''okay well I'm just gonna shower and then we'll come to your apartment to get you?'' she asks him

''okay sweetie see ya in a bit.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Sophie says

''okay bye sweetie.'' he says and kisses her

''bye.'' she kisses him back

''bye Avey.'' Ben says

''bye daddy.'' Ava says

Ben leaves Sophie's dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sophie starts getting her shower stuff together.

''okay sweetie mommy will put a movie on for you while she goes and takes a shower okay stay here.'' Sophie tells her

''otay momma.'' Ava says

''okay baby.'' Sophie says and kisses her head and puts a movie on for Ava and goes to take a quick shower down the hall and comes back and gets dressed and does her hair and changes Ava and gets her all pretty and ready.

''okay ready pretty girl?'' Sophie asks her and kisses his cheek

''weady!'' Ava tells her

''okay let's go!'' Sophie says and grabs her keys and purse and takes Sophie down to her car and gets her in her car seat and drives over to Ben's apartment and carries Ava in up to his apartment and knocks on the door and tires to open it and it's open and she hears the shower running so she smiles and sets Ava down in front of ben's huge flat screen tv with cartoons while Sophie cleans up Ben's apartment a little.

''Ava baby you thirsty?'' Sophie asks her

''a wittle.'' Ava tells her

''a little okay would you like some juice in your sippy?'' Sophie asks her

''ywes pwease.'' Ava tells her

''okay.'' Sophie says and goes into the fridge and sees nothing but beer and an Ava's apple juice and gets it for her in her sippy and gives it to her

''fank you momma.'' Ava says

''you're welcome sweet pea.'' Sophie says

Ben comes out of the shower but nothing on but a towel wrapped around him.

''hey!'' he says

''oh hey sweetie you have a good shower?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he tells her

''good.' she says

''you cleaned up my apartment?'' he asks her

''just a little

''oh well thank you.'' he tells her

''you're welcome now hurry go get dressed so we can go to dinner.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and kisses her

Sophie smiles watching him walk away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ben comes out of his room dressed and ready

''okay we ready?'' Ben asks

''yea.'' Sophie says

''okay lets go!'' he scoops up Ava and they leave and lock sup the apartment totgether and Ben carries Ava down to Sophie's car and gets her in her car seat

''I'll drive.'' he says

''oh okay you sure hunnie?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he says

''okay.'' she says and hangs him the keys and gets in the passenger side while he gets in the driver's side

''where we going?'' he asks her

''I don't know I was thinking to Stars Hollow to Dad's.'' she tells hi,

''okay.'' he says and starts up the car

''so we still going to your house this summer?'' she asks him

''sure if you want.'' he tells her

''well I'll have to put up with ur mother who is an itch with a B and hates me because we got pregnant so early and probably thinks I'm still a s.l.u.t but I've learned to deal with it.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''well just so you know I'm gonna have a talk with her and tell her don't she dare attack you and Ava or else we won't go and or stay there.'' he tells her

''then where will we stay?'' she asks him

''we don't have money we are just 2 broke college student's who's parents don't give them anything and tell them fend for themselves because we are independent and don't like asking for stuff because we try and work for everything w can get.'' she tells him

''I'll figure it out.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and just looks out the window quitely

''it's gonna be okay. You okay?'' he asks her

''yea just wondering if Rory will be there.'' she says

''I don't know.'' he says and focuses on the road 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''so have you talked to Rory is she dating anyone?'' Ben asks her

''no you know I haven't talked to them since well how how old Ava is to the day.'' Sophie tells them

''oh.'' he says

''it was just a big stupid fall out between my family because I decided to follow in my mom's footstep's but I definitly don't regret it because Ava is the best thing that could of came of it and made us closer anlove each other more.'' she tells him

''yea.'' he says and smiles

Ben pulls into Stars Hollow a few hours later

''ugh!'' Sophie groans

''what?'' Ben asks her

''my mom and Rory are in the diner.'' Sophie says

''oh do you want me to turn around and drive home?'' he asks her

''no.'' Sophie says

''let's just go in and get this over with

''okay.'' he says and shuts the car off and gets a sleeping Ava out of the back seat and carries her into the diner.

Lorelai sips her coffee ''mmm Hi sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''hi mom.'' Sophie says awkwardly

''she's asleep? Hello Ben.'' Lorelai asks her and says not very happily

''hi Lorelai.'' he says

''yea she fell asleep in the car.'' Sophie tells her

''so how's New York?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Sophie tells her

''and how's school?'' Lorelai asks her

''it's fine.'' Sophie tells her

''oh kay good.'' Lorelai says awkwardly

''you guys want some coffee?'' Lorelai asks them

''no I'm fine.'' Sophie tells her

''yea I'm good too.'' Ben says rubbing Ava's back keeping her asleep

Rory gets up and goes over to Sophie and pulls on her ''get up!'' Rory tells her madly

''what?'' Sophie asks her angrily

''get up!'' Rory tells her again and pulls her across to the other side of the diner 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''what the hell Rory!'' Sophie says madly

''do not talk to me that way missy how dare you come in here and talk to mom that way!'' Rory yells at her

''you can't tell me to do anything I'm not a kid anymore! I'm an adult and I can talk however I want to talk!'' Sophie yells at her

''so what are you gonna do next year after you graduate without Ben huh you gonna move back home here and cause havoc in everybody's lives?'' Rory asks her madly

''oh hell no!'' Sophie tells her

''I would never in a million years move back here and I don't know but Ben and I will figure it out!'' Sophie yells at her

''so that's your great plan is just to live with Ben for the rest of your life?'' Rory asks her

''yes and Ava too and be a family because you can't tell me to do anything because I'm an adult!'' Sophie tells her

''you're not an adult you're sure as hell not acting like one!'' Rory tells at her

''just leave me alone we're leaving!'' Sophie tells her

''you had a whole future ahead of youafter college and you threw it all away for some guy!'' Rory says

''it was a mistake to even come here!'' Sophie tells her

''no hunnie please don't mom wants to see her granddaughter.'' Rory tells her

Ava wakes up to Rory's voice and looks over ''momma.'' she says

Sophie walks over to her and takes her from Ben ''oh hey shh hey baby mommy's here.'' Sophie tells her

''hey sweetie!'' Lorelai says

Ava buries her head in Sophie's chest because she's just waking up.

''you wanna go to grandma sweetie?'' Sophie asks her

''nwo!'' Ava says

''okay shh I got you.'' Sophie tells her and rubs her back softly

''let her wake up baby.'' Ben tells her

Lorelai just glares at him.

''just give her time she'll come around when she wakes up a little more.'' Ben tells her nicely

''whatever Ben.'' Lorelai says 


End file.
